


Better Together

by Spacecadet72



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Anne has a surprise guest during a live video with fans of the circus.





	Better Together

**Author's Note:**

> The image of Phillip interrupting Anne during one of those live facebook Q&A videos came into my head and would not leave, so I had to write it. :D
> 
> And this is my first fic for this fandom that is more than 300-something words, so hooray for that. :D
> 
> Title is from the Jack Johnson song of the same name.

“You want me to do what?” Anne asked, even though she had heard Barnum clearly the first time.

“I want you to do a live video for the fans. You know, answer questions, show some dance moves, talk about the circus. I think it’ll be a big hit, and if it works, I’ll have different performers do videos, but you’re one of the crowd favorites.”

Anne bit her lip. The circus already had accounts on several different social media platforms, and posted pictures and updates frequently. The performers were encouraged to share circus related things on their personal accounts, and Anne, along with many of the performers, often did. And she loved performing, and did it several times a week, swinging high above the crowd in a revealing and sparkly leotard, and bright pink wig. A live video with just her and a webcam in one of the studios seemed different, though.

But Barnum was looking at her with such excitement and encouragement that she didn’t really want to say no. Anne could handle people. She had no problem meeting with the audience after shows, or with school children when their class came to visit for field trips. She could do this.

“Alright, boss,” she said with a smile. “Just tell me when and where.”

If possible, Barnum’s smile got even wider, and as much as Anne loved having him as a boss, and a part of family she had found in the circus, that smile of his always made her a little nervous. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

 

Anne took in a deep breath as she stood in front of her laptop, alone in one of the practice spaces. She checked herself in the camera, making sure everything looked okay. She had toyed with the idea of wearing her wig and costume, but felt a little silly getting all dressed up for something like this. Instead, she wore her hair down, and comfortable workout clothes.

Without allowing herself to give it too much more thought, she leaned forward and started the video.

“Hey, guys,” she said, waving at the camera, already feeling a little foolish. At least with the circus performances, the audience was there in the room with her, and she could feel and read their energy. This felt weird.

But suddenly, the viewer count began ticking up, and comments popped up much faster than Anne was expecting.

“Thanks so much for joining me today,” she said watching several comments greeting her, and some complimenting her looks fly past. “Okay, there’s a new routine we’re working on, and I’m sure Barnum wouldn’t mind if I showed you just a little of it. Then we can get to questions.” she said with a smile, pulling up the song they would be dancing to on her phone. She pressed play, and just as she was about to take her first move, the door opened, and Phillip poked his head in.

“Hey, Anne, do you have--” Phillip broke off as he noticed the live video on her laptop. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize you were busy, I can go,” he said as he began backing out of the room.

Anne shook her head. “It’s no problem, and actually, you can help me.”

“Help with what?” Phillip asked cautiously, as he moved further into the room.

Anne paused the song, and went to stand by him. “I was just showing the beginning of the new routine to the fans,” she said, pointing to the computer. “Say hi,” she said, nudging him with her shoulder.

Phillip smiled his ringmaster smile and waved at the computer. “Hello, everyone.”

She was too far from the computer to read any of the comments, but was sure that at least some of the viewers had melted at that smile.

She started the song over, and quietly counted off for both of them. They moved in sync, perfectly in unison as they moved through the moves. This felt more comfortable for Anne, felt more like performing than just standing and answering questions. That was especially true with Phillip by her side.

“And for the finale…” Phillip said, as he grabbed her hand and twirled her away from him before pulling her into his chest, their noses practically touching. Phillip leaned in for a kiss, and Anne happily returned it, forcing herself to remember to keep it short as they had an audience.

“That wasn’t part of the routine,” Anne said rolling her eyes as she pulled back, her smile wide.

Phillip’s eyes widened in false innocence. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Don’t you guys think that should be part of the show?” he asked turning his attention to the camera.

Anne laughed, walking closer so that she could read the comments. “Don’t listen to him, he’s being ridiculous.”

Phillip followed her, his smile never wavering.

“Well, after that sneak preview, do you have any more questions? For me, or for Phillip? As one of the ringmasters, he can answer some questions I can’t,” Anne said, as the comments poured in. She chose a question and pointed it out to Phillip.

He read it quickly and nodded. “That’s a great question, Tiffany…”

* * *

 

After the video was over and Anne had shut off her computer, she turned to Phillip who had stayed with her for the rest of the broadcast.

“Thanks for sticking around for the rest of the video, I know you probably had other stuff to do.”

Phillip shrugged. “But nowhere else I’d rather be.”

“Charmer,” she said with an affectionate shake of her head as she leaned up to kiss him softly.

The kiss lasted longer than the earlier one on the video, but stayed soft and sweet. When Anne pulled back, she could only smile at him, still so happy, even after almost a year of dating.

“Oh,” Anne said, as a thought suddenly came to her, “what were you going to ask me when you first stopped by?” she asked as she stepped back and began packing up her stuff.

“I just had a quick question about your routine,” he said as he followed her out of the practice room. “Actually,” he said, as he paused, one hand on the door, “P.T. sent me to ask you.” He sighed. “We were set up, weren’t we?”

Anne laughed. “Afraid so. Are you surprised?”

“Not at all,” Phillip said, joining in her laughter. “And I can’t be too mad when I got to spend more time with you.”

Anne slipped her hand in his. “Sap,” she said, giving his hand a squeeze. “But I can’t think of a better way to spend the last hour.”

“Now who’s the sap?” Phillip asked, pulling her in close and kissing her gently on the temple.

Anne laughed softly. “Alright, back to work.”


End file.
